


Twitless

by sandymg



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: Jensen invites Jared to a media-free weekend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Non-AU because they are actors on Supernatural; alternate reality in that they are not married to or dating Danneel or Genevieve.

“Oh cool … so no TV?”  
   
“Nope. No TV, no internet, no cell phone connection.”  
   
“Oh that’s—Wait. What?” Jared’s eyes grew big. Jensen’s smile widened. Here it came. “But that would mean—“  
   
Into Jared’s horrified silence he answered, “No iPhone.”  
   
A pout of Padalecki proportions was thrown his way. “Har-har. This is your not-so-subtle-way to tell me I’ve been on Twitter too much.”  
   
“If the twit fits.”  
   
“Really, have you considered giving up all this?” Jared waved his hand around the silent street they were filming in for hours. It was now going on two am. “… for a life as a standup. Because I think you’re missing your calling.”  
   
Jensen looked up. Sarcasm was more his gig. It just didn’t fit Jared. “Would it be that bad?” he asked taking them back to their conversation about the weekend he’d planned for them.  
   
“It’s ridiculous.”  
   
Jensen hadn’t expected Jared to love the idea of a media-free weekend but he hadn’t expected … well, he oddly felt something suspiciously like hurt. “Call me crazy. I thought two days of quiet, a huge bed, gorgeous scenery, hiking trails. Maybe I thought it might be a little better than ‘ridiculous’.”  
   
“Jensen … I’m not on it all that much. It’s a neat way to stay in touch. Give a little back or share or something. Hell, all your friends are on it and I’m following them. They always want me to talk you into it.”  
   
“Don’t want it. Besides that’s not—“  
   
“Not what?”  
   
“Not the point.” He felt frustrated and slightly embarrassed and he’d be damned if he’d let on that he was feeling rejected for having a romantic idea. “You know what? Never mind. I’ll fly to LA instead. Maybe see Jason.”  
   
Jared’s eyes widened and he turned Jensen back to face him. “Wait. No.”  
   
The crew was returning and privacy lost and Jensen figured the conversation would have to wait. But Jared seemed to have other ideas. He led them to a quiet corner. Jensen looked around and sighed. It’s not like they weren’t the worst kept secret but still …  
   
“Jared. Not here.”  
   
“No. I … Now we can’t spend the weekend together? What the hell?”  
   
Jared’s indignant tone spurred Jensen’s frustration. “Why does being plugged in matter that much? Jesus, sometimes all I want to do is shut everything and everyone out and lock myself up with just—“ Shit. Could he sound any needier if he tried?  
   
He’d spun his body away defensively but Jared’s strong grip was turning him back around. He pulled him deeper into the shadow of the alcove. Lips brushed his temple.  
   
“I’m a selfish bastard, aren’t I?” Jensen murmured into Jared’s neck.  
   
“Actually you’re not. You rarely ask for anything.” Jared pulled away and his eyes glowed a burnished gold in the dim light. “I’m sorry. There are so many times when all I want is to pull you away and have you for myself. Times when I want to tell you something. And everyone wants you for something first. The director or the writer or the production crew. Or your friends or family or Clif.” At that last, he laughed. Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sometimes I stare at my damn iPhone and wish I could Tweet _you_ something.”  
   
Jensen blinked. “That’s usually when you text me.”  
   
Jared smiled. “Where’s this cabin?”  
   
“About two hour’s drive. But really … it’s out of touch. Well, a land line.”  
   
“We’ll disconnect it. Ask them to have it out of the room before we get there.”  
   
Jensen looked up surprised. “Jared?”  
   
“You mentioned a huge bed?”  
   
“Yep. But it didn’t seem to sell you so much before.” He couldn’t help the slight whine to his voice. It was two am after all. That had to explain it.  
   
“All the things you mentioned before and you left out the most important thing.”  
   
“What’s that?”  
   
“You.”  
   
Stupid Sasquatch was not going to turn him into any more of a girl. In the distance he could see that they were just about ready to come get them for the next setup. “Will you tweet about it? Well, not us going away. But that you’ll be away for the weekend. You know, that nobody will hear from you?”  
   
“No.” Jensen was surprised. Was fairly certain the answer would be the opposite. “I think I’ll keep this one all to myself.”  
   
Jensen tilted up to capture his favorite lips in all the world. “They’ll see,” Jared murmured although he didn’t pull back.  
   
“Don’t care.” And he really, really didn’t.

_**fin** _


End file.
